In many situations, only one hand is available to make control selections. For example, workers in the factory make control selections with only one hand while operating the machine, and so do the drivers of cars while driving a vehicle or pilots while operating an aircraft. In one particular example, a pilot in the popular micro-light aircraft, accommodating only one pilot, has to manipulate the control stick with one hand and operate the communications system with the other hand in order to choose to talk to the ground station or air traffic control, or other pilots in the air. In this case, the pilot cannot stare at the menu of the control panel for safety reasons. However, without using your eyes, it is difficult to operate the complicated keyboard of the control panel in order to make the corresponding communications system choice. It can be seen from these examples that it can be hard to make control selections using one hand without using your eyes. Control selection could similarly be difficult for the blind or visually impaired.
Accordingly, there is a need for an audio enabled control menu system and device that addresses these needs and the shortcomings of known menu systems.